


The Boys Are Girls

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Final Fantasy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Masturbation, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of stories of genderbent/gender swapped Final Fantasy characters. The series will be mostly comprised of Male to Female stories, but only due to an abundance of ideas. Genderbent ladies will show as I can think up good scenarios for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Are Girls

An explosive noise tore into the hushed space as his Revolver slashed across Seifer’s exposed arm. A clean slice, the split skin was momentarily pale before the dam holding the blood back broke and turned it a rich red. Heaving, the blonde fell back, his rear thudding on the bright platform. His wound gushed, leaving a trail in his wake. Attempting to rise back to his feet, the drizzle transformed into a river, the severity of his injury becoming increasingly evident. Still, he shifted, clearly intent on continuing.

Squall shook his head, whipping his blade at his enemy. It provoked the flinch he desired and halted Seifer. “Some knight you are.”

Seating herself back upon her ornate throne, the Sorceress’ features twitched in irritation. “I agree. That was a pathetic display.”

The blonde gaped at her, clutching his arm, trying to stop the bleeding. “I can still fight. He is not a true match for me. I just underestimated how much he has improved s-”

“Silence,” she shouted. “Go nurse your nurse your wounds out of my sight, dog.”

With his head hung low and his hand clenched tight around his forearm, Seifer complied, withdrawing from the the float, through the gate and past his former instructor. Quistis’ gaze followed him as he moved through their squad and the crowd, hand twitching as her impulses directed her to grab her whip. She thought better of it, however, and merely frowned at him. Zell grumbled to himself as the traitor brushed against him, but, too, decided to let him go for now. All eyes eventually drifted to the SeeD and the Sorceress, the squad members ready to pounce.

She, however, gazed unblinkingly at Squall, her cold, golden irises arresting his movement forward. She pursed her darkly painted lips as she studied him from head to toe. While she looked over every inch of him carefully, she lingered on his pendant. After a moment, her mouth curled into a smirk with an audible grunt. He tensed, unsure of her intentions and uninterested in giving her time to act them out.

The large metal frame extending from her back shifted as she shook her head. “You, though… There is something about you that I can’t quite,” she said, raising a clad hand, “put my finger on.”

He grit his teeth, trying to take a step. “Well, we will both have to settle for not knowing what it is.”

She reached toward him, twirling her arm. “That’s not very sporting. You should learn to be more cooperative.”

Squall’s brow furrowed as he felt a tingling sensation spread throughout his body. It wasn’t just on the surface of his skin, but within him, and it steadily intensified. A heaviness formed in his gut and he had to thrust his arms out before him to prevent himself from hitting the ground face first. His mind became hazy, questions distorting and mutating. His train of thought ran amok, plowing through everything in its path, keeping him from fully focusing on what was happening to his form. He was vaguely aware of a pulling in his crotch, the sharp pain of it dulled by his split attention. He barely noticed his chest lowering towards the ground until he felt the warm metal of the float press against his areolae. 

He only noticed how tight his clothes had become when the cacophony in his head died down, giving way to a pleasant hum. His figure was firmly packed in tops and pants, despite his zipper clearly being undone. Pushing off the ground with his gloved hands, he looked down to see what she had done to him, stumbling a bit as his boots slipped beneath him. What he saw was his body, but not _his_ body. 

Bundled into a form-fitting crop jacket, were two large breasts that obscured Squall’s view of her body. She had to lean back to get a good look at her bare midriff, slender and slick with sweat. Her leather mini skirt was unbuttoned, giving her a peek at her trimmed happy trail. Torn, black nylons bridged the gap between her bottom and her savage, thigh-high boots. Just as she was becoming aware of an ache in her feet, she saw that the stilettos were nearly 20 centimeters. 

She gaped, shivering from the suddenly lower temperature and the exposure before the crowd. Only as she stood, brushing her long brown hair out of her face and slowly steadying herself with aide of the float itself, did she manage to choke out, “what the hell did you do to me?”

Looking the Sorceress in the eyes again, she saw that she was smiling, her expression hungry. “I clearly improved you. Now you can serve your true purpose as my new knight.”

Reaching for her Revolver, Squall waddled on the uncomfortable heels. “What the hell are you talking about? Change me back!”

Edea rose to her feet, seizing the SeeD by her jaw and pulling her close. “I will do no such thing. You will use your body to entertain me.” Clearing up any confusion, the sorceress reached into her own plunging neckline, giving one of her pert breasts a squeeze. Her hand lingered there until she was certain Squall received the eyeful she desired. “Do as you’re told, lest I become bored of you.”

Releasing her and returning to her throne, she crossed her legs and licked her lips, staring at the brunette’s buxom form. “Take off that jacket. You look confined.”

Turning towards her allies, Squall saw that they were as shocked as she was, unable to look away. When her gaze drifted to the crowd around them, though, the full unsettling nature of her circumstances dawned on her. They stared at her with unmitigated lust, crawling over each other to get closer to her. She could feel them touching her, despite there being a closed gate between them.

“Of course, if you disappoint me, I could let them have you,” Edea said behind her, punctuating her threat with a giggle. “Surely even one as apathetic as you wouldn’t want to be subjected to that.

“Not when a better option is opening herself to you.” Squall turned to see the sorceress slip one of her breasts out of her dress, lightly fondling it. “Play for me.”

Though she still didn’t trust the woman’s intentions nor could she deny her own humiliation at being subjected to this kind of treatment before her squad, she also couldn’t deny the warm buzz that was overtaking her body. As she shifted on her feet, she could feel something dripping between her legs. She reached into her mini skirt, only to come to the slow realization of what it was. Squall blushed, knowing that she had just touched a woman’s sex for the first time.

And it was so sticky! Her hand impulsively moved to her mouth and she tasted… herself. It was strange. It wasn’t as impactful as she was expecting it to be, but she could sense that she wanted more. Reaching back into her skirt, she slipped two fingers between her folds and swirled them around. She felt… resistance and as she pushed against it, she heard a chiding sound come from the sorceress.

“You are not ready for that yet.” Edea was massaging her bosom with a little more intent now. Soft sighs escaped her parted lips. “And don’t make me repeat my order, little girl.”

Squall felt disappointed for some reason, but settled for stroking her hairy labia. The buzz grew slowly, as much from the texture of her sex on her hand as her exploration of it. Not wanting to risk the wrath of the sublime sorceress, she grabbed the zipper of her jacket as she stroked herself and pulled. It barely moved, surprising her. She pulled again, harder this time, and, again, it only shifted. Brow furrowed, she yanked on it and the top snapped open, her massive orbs bouncing free.

She gasped, able to breathe easier now. Now that her breasts were unpacked, she saw just how large they were. They were perky, yet the size of them drew them downwards, sitting proudly on her chest. Each areola was covered by a bandage sized sticker. She rubbed them, cooing at the tingling sensation it created. Her nipples itched, yearning to be uncovered and touched directly, but Edea instructed her to leave them on.

“You must play, explore, but not fuck yourself. You can do that, can’t you, sweetie?”

Frowning, Squall nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Ah! Ma’am? That is not how you speak to your Mistress, is it?”

She felt exposed again, worried that she did something wrong. “No….”

Edea spread her arms, gesturing to her. “Come here, little girl.”

Squall walked over to her the best she could on her killer heels and sat upon her lap. The sorceress looked up at her with a disarming warmth, her golden eyes no longer seeming hostile. She embraced the SeeD member and held her to her bosom.

“There there. You are so very new to this, but you can learn. And we have plenty of time for me to teach you.” She snapped her fingers and gestured to the newly bandaged Seifer and Galbadian soldiers to grab her squad mates. They were gagged and dragged to nearby trucks. Satisfied that there were no more distractions, Edea took Squall’s pendant in her hand, cradling it. “All the time in the world to make you into my knight.”


End file.
